Frankenstein Monster
The Frankenstein Monster was a humanoid monster created by Finster who is based on Dr. Frankenstein's monster. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Life's a Masquerade". Biography Finster created this monster in infiltrate the Halloween party at the Youth Center. Rita found a new special clay for Finster to create more powerful monsters and Putties. He blends in with the crowd at the costume party in Angel Grove Youth Center in an attempt to seek out the Rangers. They even confused him with Tommy, who wanted to dress like a Frankenstein on a costume party. After the Rangers confronted the Frankenstein Monster, they were promptly overpowered. His main weapon was removing his neck-bolts and connecting them with a chain, creating a meteor hammer-like weapon and a spiked ball chain. After the Frankenstein Monster grows to giant size, the Rangers in their Megazord struggle with him until Tommy joins the battle with his Dragonzord. Early on in the battle, the Rangers call for the Power Sword and use the finishing strike which bounces harmlessly off of the Frankenstein Monster's chest. For a while, things appear grim as the Frankenstein Monster is able to handle both the Dragonzord and Megazord simultaneously. The Megazord then disassembles and the Dragonzord combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords to form Dragonzord Battle Mode. Initially, the Frankenstein Monster still has the upper hand, as he continues to clobber the Dragonzord Battle Mode like he did the Megazord and Dragonzord, even blocking and then returning its crest blast. While laughing mockingly at the Rangers, they use the opportunity to obliterate the monster with the Power Staff. The Frankenstein Monster explodes in a strange way with cracks appearing all over his body before exploding. Personality Frankenstein Monster was a brutal, barbaric and unintelligent monster. He doesn't talk, only speaking in roars. He was shown to carry out the mission which Rita gave him but he wasn't very bright. He was shown in a comedic way in the episode. However despite this he seemed to be a good strategist when it came to fighting the Rangers and the Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord. However he is still very loyal to Rita Repulsa. Powers And Abilities * Super Strength: He was easily one of Rita's strongest monsters, being able to hold his own against both the Dino Megazord and Dragonzord while giant. It reached the extent that he could pick up the Dino Megazord by pulling on his chain around it's neck and being able to pick up and swing the Dragonzord by it's tail. * Enhanced Durability: He was able to survive nearly every attack the rangers threw at him to the point that the Power Sword bounced right off of his chest. Arsenal * Chain and Ball: His main weapon was removing his neck-bolts and connecting them with a chain, creating a meteor hammer-like weapon and a spiked ball chain. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Frankenstein Monster was voiced by Tom Wyner. His actual form is played by Maroshi Tamura via Sentai stock footage and Jason David Frank via . Notes *In the original Japanese episode, he transforms into Mutitus after getting struck by the Dragonzord Battle Mode's staff instead of blowing up. Footage of his transformation was replaced with footage of an explosion to make it look like he was destroyed. **That was done because his mutation was horribly disturbing. *The Frankenstein's Monster is seen in the following episode during a meeting of Rita's gang despite having been destroyed previously in a footage error that exists that episode borrowed from Part I of the four part Zyuranger story (which involved Mutitus),which becamee this episode despite "Gung Ho!" borrowing from Part II of the storyline. *Despite being a non-speaking monster, he actually had two lines, "I can" when Rita asked him if he could destroy the Rangers" and "C'mere" when attacking Billy in the caves. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Halloween Monsters